Deepest Night
by ScarletWitchAmber
Summary: Years have pass, today is the day for she is officially married with the men she loves. See what happen next... Kaisaki... Warning : Lemon fanfic...
1. Chapter 1

Summary : Years have pass, today is the day for she is officially married with the men she loves. See what happen next...

KaiSaki fanfic : Deepess night

Pair : Toshiki Kai x Misaki Tokura

Genre : Romance

Warning : Not for children (18 + above)

* * *

The sky looks beautiful. All the stars and the moon also shines with the light of beauty... toward her for this lovely evening. A girl wearing a long light green dress was staring at the sky with a pair of blue eyes. Her shoulder-length lilac hair waving in the wind. Today is an important day for her. A day where she will end the bachelor with the men she love.

"Misaki-san, are you ready?" said the green-haired female with purple eyes. She came into the room with knee-length fuchsia dress.

"Akari." said the lilac-haired girl named know as Misaki.

"I know you're nervous. But it's okay to be nervous. All you have to do is smile!" said the green haired girl named know Akari and she's also Misaki's best friend.

"Thank you, Akari."

* * *

The handsome men in his black tuxedo walking toward the mirror, it's seem very rare that he going to show his emotions to anyone... maybe... just maybe for Misaki...

Miwa, Ren, Kenji, Naoki and Aichi seem happy (well... too extremely happy for Miwa and Ren) to see one of their friend is married today.

"Should we take a video of him?" said blonde spiky hair guy knows as Miwa.

"Do that or he'll become a monster before the wedding." said a cheerful red-haired guy with a ponytail at his back knows as Ren.

"You're okay, Kai-kun?" said blue-haired guy knows as Aichi.

"Yeah." said 'typical kai' with his emotionless mode.

"I'm sure you gotten be fine since she'll be on yourself. Think about it, what does she look in the wedding dress than?" Aichi smiled. As Kai that he really going to blushed on his face deep red.

"Thanks, Aichi." he thanking him.

"Yeah! So, Aichi! I hear that you're going out with Kourin... right?" said brown-haired guy knows as Naoki. Aichi have already blushed pure red.

"Don't... don't said that! We've... we've seen each other so often... so..." Aichi stuttering as the guys are stared on him.

"Huh? Aichi is dating with Kourin?"

* * *

The wedding reception was over, all guests started to talking with a pair of love who just officially became husband and wife... who else if not Misaki and Kai.

The people Kai has surrounded himself with someone he's knows. Miwa put his arm around Kai and said congratulations on his wedding... again!

"Come on, Kai! Try to smile for once!" said Miwa with his smile tenderly.

"Forget it! He's not gotten smile at all." said Ren.

"Well, that's his nature... attractions..." Kenji smile.

"Oh, really now, Kenji-senpai." said a young black-haired guy knows as Kamui with sweatdroped on his head.

"Mmm... can't imagine how you guys dating all this time." Kenji wonder on his mind.

"Let's change the topic, shall we? Ahem! Kai, I hope you're ready for tonight." Ren smirk.

"Yeah, Kai! And don't try to pretend that you don't know?" Miwa spoked with a wicked smile. Only he and Ren doing a creepy laugh as the other guys was sweatdroped.

"What are they talking about?" asked Kamui.

"You've to wait when you get a bit older, Kamui... " Kenji answer and take Kamui to Aichi and Naoki where ahead.

"Since the youngsters is outer the way... you've to do your best 'with her'... " said Miwa with his nasty smile to him. Kai sighed. "Really, Kai! I mean, this is the first night of your life 'with her'... right?"

"I'm looking forward to see you how much progress later. Oh yes, don't disappointed Missy. Give your best services to her, choi!" said Ren before he's left the spot that he have stand.

"See! Even Ren knows what we've talk about." said Miwa.

Kai just put the flat stare, "Baka."

* * *

Later than, going to the ladies are next...

"Misaki, congratulations on your wedding." said the blue-haired girl named know as Asaka.

"Asaka, you came." Misaki smile.

"Of course, her husband is here and so as her here too." Akari blink her left eye at Asaka.

"I can't miss it for the world. So Misaki, are you going to prefer for tonight?" Asaka smile. Her questions are problem their mind for a moment.

"Prefer of what?" Akari asked. Misaki and Akari look at each other.

"What do you mean?" Misaki confused.

"Oh! You know, your first night?" Asaka smiled.

"You mean a full moon?" Akari answer. But that not the answer that Asaka seeking.

"No, try again..."

"Oh! I know, is..." Akari didn't finish her sentence, but Misaki's cheek have gone red like a colour that Kai likes.

"Baka!" Misaki whispered.

"Er? Can we change the subject, please?" Akari blushed.

"No way! This is may interesting facts for a newlyweds like you." Asaka enjoyed seen those two are blushed like a tomato.

"You're really like to torture people." said Misaki.

"This isn't a torture, this is a facts. I'm remember my first night with my Ren."Asaka clapped her hands beside her face with burned blush. "We've kiss and..."

"Please don't tell that story of yours here!" Misaki and Akari warned Asaka, but she just smiled innocently.

* * *

It was getting late in this hours, all the guest has returned to their homes. For these newlyweds were in their rooms. Kai was getting himself clear in the bathroom, meanwhile Misaki was sitting on the edge of the bed with her white nightgown.

Misaki getting anxious... well more anxious than ever. Of course! This is their first night together, it can also be frustrating and sleepless. She took a deep breath but it still not working because of her heartbeat.

A few minutes later, she heard and saw a figure man was came out from the bathroom. The man is her lover that who officially become her husband.

"Here, Kai. Let's me help you?" said Misaki as she helping to drying his hair with a white towel.

"Sure." said Kai as she lay her a hand and wiping his wet hair. After that he felt like the breast was shaking on the back of his head. It's so soft as he imagining it. He properly knows his wife is getting closer to his while drying his hair. Suddenly, his face begin to red and the condition is getting intense. He talking to himself, "What is this... and why do I feel passionate all of sudden?"

"There, all done!" she said as he turned around and look at her. "Kai, why are you blushing? It something wrong? Did you catch a cold?"

"It was nothing..." he answer, but he still look at her. He saw her lilac-haired, her face was beautiful and the most interesting is her blue eyes. Her blue eyes that can hypnotize anyone who look at her, ever himself as knowns as the cool guy.

"Kai, why you look at me like that? It something on my face?" she asked again as she look at him once more.

"You look beautiful tonight... " he show her his smile as bright red rash on her cheeks. A smile that never show to anyone but himself. Then, he let his hand to her cheek. They started to staring deeply into each other's eyes. He put his lips to her cheek, making her blushed again.

"Kai..." she called out his name. Finally he put his face against her and then he gave her a kiss. The kiss only a few minutes. She was very surprised of his... warm attitude.

"It's getting late... let's go to sleep..." said Kai, he took a position to sleep.

"No… well, yes… I mean…" Misaki blushed. She tried to wink at him but couldn't quite manage it, her other eye closing partway.

"It okay. There no need rush. We can that do some other time." he explain as he look the other way, a wide blush spreading all over his face.

"But..." she want to continue to speak but nothing to come out. She saw her husband almost fall asleep on the side on the bed. The situation is hopeless now, but she'd lacked the courage to speak up. "Please... I want you... to do it... right now..."

He turned his body around the side and look at his wife. "Are you sure you going to do this?"

Sudden her heart was beating so fast. She felt like heart was stolen by him. "Kai..."

"If you we manage to do it... I won't holding back? It's that okay to you?" he asked again as his eyes staring into hers.

"Yes..."


	2. Chapter 2

Hello guys, welcome back...

In this chapter is gonna be adult theme only (18 +) ...

So, the reader how under 18 are advised to click away...

right now... thank you...

* * *

Slowly their face are meet, there are getting close and closer. After that, finally he leaned in and kissed her. Kai pulled Misaki's body close to his. She can feel it... that passionate kiss is the desires for more and the feeling of love and protect he kept inside for many years, the hidden feeling that is locked up inside the safe of his heart. She wanted to the feeling of her finger running on through his brown-spiky hair of his. She wanted to let him continue doing all this wherever he pleased to.

Meanwhile his hand toward her back and unzipped her dress, immediately slipped out her nightgown. He slide his hand into her dress and undo his wife's white bra as continued to kiss her. _'Click' _After undo the bra, she didn't realize that she has exposed a full view of her breast. Misaki was completely embarrassed by this and turned away. She also crossed her arms over her chest, her face flushing slightly.

"What the matter? Shy, I see... we just got marriage..." Kai smiled as he look at his wife.

"No! It's just... I'm afraid that you don't like my body..." Misaki's face blushed with fear.

He was surprised to hear his wife's statement. "It's really doesn't matter. I really like everything about you! You're perfect to me!"

"Really?" Misaki's blue eyes met Kai's green eyes.

He nodded his head, "You don't know how hard I had to hold myself every time I see you? It's so tempting me!"

Misaki smiled to heard her husband's blessing uttered. Kai kissed her on the cheek and than he moved his kisses to her neck, making her moan softly. He smiled as he kissed her skin, alternating between nipping at the soft skin and kissing it. Misaki wasn't really to sure what do. She only kept her mind free of thoughts, focused only on what her husband was doing. The feel of his lips on her skin felt like fire.

Once it's done, Kai let his mouth explore her exquisite collarbones, then the line of her breastbone, he found her nipple and took it in his mouth. His other hand kept massaging or playing with the other, finally burying his lips between the soft mounds of her breasts. Instantly, she moaned and thrust her hands into his hair.

With a gasp, her ample breasts tumbled out of hers and he gazed it. Her nipples were rosy pink and stiff-perfect buds to be feasted upon. He gazed at her with her feelings are mixed, an admiration or fear. He could see her body shaking from the intensity. Than, she returned his stare. "K-Kai... m-maybe it not the right time."

Kai put his finger over her lip. He lifted her hair and put his lips to the soft skin behind her ear, flicking his tongue over the spot. She gasped as he lifted her. He held her in his arms after that for a long time, whispering endearments into the delicate shell of her ear, stroking her silken skin, telling her how much he loved her. "That's no turning back now..."

"Kai..." Misaki stared into his eyes once more. She closed her eyes and let he gave her a deep kiss.

Her sparkling eyes grew even wider at his familiar tone, at the lust he was sure radiated from his eyes. Misaki gasped as he knelt before her and put his hands to either side of her face. He kissed the top of her head and leaned down, whispering in her ear again. "You're so beautiful."

He felt her fine cheekbones with his thumbs, and she closed her immense, luminous eyes, along his fingertips. He bent forward and kissed her brows, the wrinkle between them, the tops of her cheeks. His kisses feathered her face, and she sighed deeply before relinquishing her mouth to his.

"I have waited all this years to do this," he breathed the words into her open mouth before dipping his tongue inside. Kai wrapped his arms around her shoulders and buried his face in her neck.

"Kai..." her face burned a deep red as she took a deep breath.

"I want you, Misaki Tokura. I must have you." He put his hands in her hair and pulled the clip from the glossy strands. Her russet locks covered her shoulders, and she rolled her head back, exposing the hollow at the base of her throat. He groaned as he put his mouth there, and he let his tongue trace the circle of flesh.

When they in the deep kiss, one of his hand trailed down her body and moved back to slowly peel her panties down her legs. Next, he worked his fingers harder and faster, causing her to completely stop her emotions on him and launch into her chamber.

"Kai, what are you-" Misaki held her breath as his fingers tentatively brushed through inside of her and then he found her heat, teasing, touching, inch by inch. She afraid that he found her sensitive spot and she can't holding back right now. She moaned again, arching slightly up with her hips as he brought his finger in and out of her in an erotic massage. Again he stroking her breasts with a tender caress. Misaki leaned her head back with the pleasure of her husband's touch. Finally she's almost reached her limits. Suddenly he stop his action, he took his finger off and licked two of his fingers.

"You all wet! Here, let me clear you up... " he whispered close to her ear, her face flushed.

"No... that's not necessary..." she said as she still flushed.

"Shhhhhh." He lowered his head and kissed her.

Her giggle became a moan when Kai started to make his move. He kissed the sensitive spot just below her mound, and then moved his lips down to her folds. He buried his face in her, reveling in the scent and feel of her, the wetness that greeted his mouth, and felt her legs shake. He slid his tongue into her, wanting to taste more of her, wanting to make her gasp and moan with pleasure. Misaki bent over him, clutching at his head and pulling his hair a bit. He didn't seem to mind, though, and continued to flick his tongue in and out of her, searching for that one special spot inside her.

"S-stop... s-stop... " Misaki whispered, her face is red as much as it is. She couldn't take much more of this. She staring into his eyes and waiting... for something more...

"As you wish, my Lady..." said Kai as he undoing his shirt, pushing it until his chest is exposed. A same as his pants. Misaki gasped as a deep blush covered her face in reaction to the sensations her husband's reaction. She though of something, unsure what she needed to plummet over into some wondrous abyss. Suddenly, he grabbed her and lifted her up slightly, her legs automatically wrapping around his narrow hips. She felt something thicker than his warm fingers and it already against her empty core. She couldn't see what it was with this anxious feeling of hers.

"I think, it's going to get hurt a bit... So, hold on." he said suddenly. She gasped as she felt like his cock already slide gently into the depths of her body.

"A-are you sure we're going to do this?" Misaki asked to make sure of their discussion.

"It's going to be alright... trust me..." said Kai, he slowly lean closer to his wife face and kissed her.

"Alright... I trust you..." she whispered as she felt his warm flesh parted and entered hers. She cried as her tears streaming down her pink-blushed cheek. She feel like her body was going to torn apart. He was deep inside of her with one rough of his hard steel length reaching her cervix. He groaned in pleasure at her tightness. He slide down on her as his cock surged up, hitting just the right spot inside her once, twice and again. He leaned down and whispered something into her ear.

"Can you feel it, Misaki... they all inside of you now..." Kai smirked at Misaki as she blushed. There's again! She so happy that finally he called by her first name. Then she moan again. He pulls his cock out of her tight cervix. She tried to take deep breaths, but her heart was beating too fast to allow it. He also breathing before he continued again. She gasped as her juices spilled on the bed. This is embarrassing, even for her...

"Kai..." Misaki spoke as the touch of his fingers, gentle when they stroked her face.

"Shall we continue?" Kai asked her as their eyes met and they started together at each other alone in space.

They can't stop staring at each other. After then, she finally gave a answer, "Yes..."

He hadn't expected her to say that, but he smiled nonetheless. "Good."

Her entire body waved sinuously as she moaned more loudly than ever, those twitches of his steel rubbed her sweet pearl and the edge rushed up to meet her. Loud gasps and moans echoed through the chamber. Her blood burned and a tremble rushed through her.

Kai fastened his lips to her neck and shoulder as he sucked hard before he paying a attention to her breast. The beginning to climax, he wrapped in the twitching sheath of her insides, rocked through his body. Before she could take her next breath, he was inside her, in one long stroke.

There was a higher peak than she'd ever climbed before, and she was exploding beneath him, her body wracked with spasms of ecstasy. Give him full access, he was pulling out and thrusting back in, harder and faster. She'd never felt pleasure so exquisite as her hands wrapping around his body, trying to hang on. Through it all, he continued licking and sucking her breast with his tongue, never letting go, not until he'd wrung every ounce of pleasure from her body.

"Kai... " Misaki called her husband name. A tears pricked her eyes, not just from the pleasure, but from the intense emotions that Kai's care with her body stirred up. The way he touched her, kissed her, stroked her, made her feel beautiful.

"I'm almost there…" he panted as her entire body began rocking along with the bed.

"Please, Kai... hurry... I-I can't take of this any longer..." she said as she felt his legs sprawl beneath her. He was still deep inside her, but the pain had lessened now for there was wetness from him fill her with... his seed... "Kai... are you-"

"What? You think it a bad thing to give you some of my seeds?" Kai smirked at Misaki's blushed again.

"Kai... I... I want your child... and I want to raise a child... with you... " she asked. His eyes sparkled and he smiled as she embraced him tightly.

"Yeah... me too..." he said, a few moment of silence later, "I love you, Misaki..."

Misaki smile again. This is the triple times he called her by her first name. Most importantly, he would make sure that no one else would see this side of her. He was suddenly feeling protective and very possessive over her. Misaki whispered of his name and he was surprised to hear his wife called him by first name too.

"Oh, Toshiki..."

As he gazed into her bright blue eyes, she closed her eyes before that, they took a deep kiss. His tongue invaded her mouth with a hard press of his lips and a barely contained breath. Her body shaking and writhing underneath the man above her. She couldn't feel anything but his steel buried inside her, his hard chest grazing over her sensitized breast, her mouth pried open by his tongue.

"Misaki…" He groaned into the crook of her neck. Her walls were clenching around him hard, making him through of inside of her and losing control of his rhythm.

"Toshiki... you're going too fast…" She stammered in between breaths.

"I can't help it... You feel too good."

"Toshiki..."

He was close to climax and her as well. For the longest time, she felt her insides were on fire as her deep spot struck by the hard tip of his largeness. Finally, he removed her hips from him as he finished his moves. Their bodies were drenched with sweat and were slowly coming down from the high they had felt after their sweet release. He slowly pulled out of her and he lay down beside her with their legs entangled. He also pulled her body close to his, giving her forehead a long kiss as he slowly strokes her hair repeatedly.

"Thank you… Misaki... for everything... " Kai muttered. She gazed up at him with smile.

"I should thanking you, Toshiki... for spending our lives together... you and me... And... I hope you feel the same way... " she said as her face blush. Kai smile as he nodded.

"Yeah..." He also gave a small kiss on her cheek. "I do feel the same way as you do too..."

"Okay then... good night..."

Kai silently nothing in response to, but he only pressed another kiss to the top of her head. They remained the way, held in each other's arms until they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
